


The Not So Very Secret Diary of...

by ItWasNotMe



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: AU-Diary, Crack mostly, Gen, M/M, fanart-ish, probably some fluff later on, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2354387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItWasNotMe/pseuds/ItWasNotMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi guys!</p><p>Here's an AU-diary à la Hawaii Five-0 for you! I will probably add more characters later on but all in true time. </p><p>And yeah, it's mostly crack so don't take it too serious ok? Ok. Go on then!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dear Diary

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! I must point out that I got the idea from this hilarious page: http://www.councilofelrond.com/subjectcats/the-very-secret-diaries/ 
> 
> My favourite is easily The Very Secret Diary of Ringwraith no 5. Go read! Wait! Read mine first!...Eh...please?
> 
> Please note that it IS crack and not faithful to canon when it comes to dates and all the details.

Here we go, enjoy!

 

 

TBC!


	2. Trouble?

Oh, if you only knew Danny. If you only knew...

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and comments!


	3. Hobbit?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm aware that the characters miiight be a tiny bit OOC...oh well it's all for good and fun. :D

Hehe, Steve you goofball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author migh also have been a little obsessed of Hobbit-fics this last months...Please forgive me.
> 
> A clarification: dwarrior: a mesh I found in said Hobbit-fics between the words Dwarf and Warrior. I like it! =)


	4. All For One!...

 

 


	5. Malasadas

Don't worry people. Steve probably have several cards up his sleeve. ;)

 


	6. Joining the team

No need to worry here either guys. You know Danny can hold his own he just reeeeaally like sweet things...

 


	7. Poker Face

                                                                

 

'

Hehe you go Kono! I actually have the same deck's of cards as Steve (among others).

You can see some of them below. The one named Classic is regular size. ;D What can I say..I like to play cards.. :)

The conversation between Kono and Steve happens throughout the day. Because come on, Kono would find   
that journal wherever Steve would try to hide it...it's just a fact.

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments are welcome, thank you!


End file.
